When The Moon Shines
by NightCracker Artie
Summary: Just a blob of words because Fate-chan is so beautiful that she reminds Nanoha-san of the stairways of gold to the moon.


**When The Moon Shines**

 _Nightcracker Artie_

* * *

Disclaimer: Only the names in this piece of fanfiction are borrowed from MSLN.

* * *

 ** _When the Moon Shines_**

When the wind blows at night,  
with a whisper so soulful  
that it blends with the bright stars,  
my heart awakens  
from its still slumber,  
and my feet carries me  
from the comfort of dreams.

I see myself out of  
the worldly chains and  
into the shower of the moonshine.  
I face the rain of gold,  
and drown under its lonesome gaze,  
absorbing all that I could until  
I'm warmed enough by its light.

And when I am,  
at last, I see the stairway to heaven,  
to the clouds of my true dream  
\- that which I could only reach for in reality.

My robe flutters in the wind  
as I race up the steps in hasty anticipation,  
leaving trail of lights  
that glitter to nothingness,  
to give no trace of my path.

In each stomp of my sole,  
the beat of my heart strengthens,  
pulsing loudly in my ears,  
muting the air as I cut through.

Until I am finally by the doorsteps  
of the majestic place I call my dream  
\- that which I could only open in reality.

With trembling hands,  
I reach for the latch.  
Renewing my breath,  
stilling my pounding chest,  
hesitating just to make sure  
I am presentable  
to the throne of my longing,

I smiled and pushed through.  
Inside, the bright lights of the universe flash on me,  
blinding me,  
robbing away what might come.

Regardless, I step in.  
An unsure one  
A slightly confident two  
Then three to ten with increasing excitement,  
with trembling haste.

And when my vision returns to me,  
I consume the sight of my dreams  
\- that which I could only embrace in reality.

I slow down as I reach  
the throne of my longing  
where my queen sat still,  
with eyes as deep as her soul,  
as her thoughts,  
as her uncharted love for her world.  
They fall on me.

Slowly as I close in one more step,  
she stands up,  
my queen on gold.

The pedestal reverberates a wave  
of heat, emitting piecelings of jewels,  
exploding into fireworks  
like blossoms in the air.

I smile fondly and in awe,  
like I always had.  
She descends from the throne  
like she did countless of times.

Each step down towards me  
pinches lesser of the room's sharp color.  
The golden magic dims down.  
Dimmer down as she trots towards me,  
dimmer down,  
darker.

Until all the lights in the room  
diminish into frail candle flames,  
casting scattered shadows of the two of us.

And we are a feet apart.  
When I smile at her sadly,  
she smiles at me with worry,  
reaches out for my hand,  
and speaks my name in a manner  
that lifts all her letters to an even heavenly place,

"Smile for me only when you're glad.  
Cry when you must on my shoulder.  
Don't hide.  
I can feel you when I cannot see;  
listen even when I cannot watch."

I hold the hand on mine up to my cheek  
and breathes my words onto the slightly colder skin.

"I am glad and I might cry for that.  
When you can feel me,  
I want to show you how this sacrifice means to me."

She steps in, taking my other hand,  
and touching it with her lips.  
"Does it hurt you to see me like this?"  
"Yes and no." I whisper.  
"I hurt to see you lose your elegance,  
but hurt more to not see you at all."

A warm smile perches on the palm of my hand.  
I try to etch the feeling in mind  
before I do the same on hers.  
She calls for my name,  
with a voice that none other can match.

"Nanoha."  
Reverence overflows in her tone  
that my eyes begin to warm and  
tears begin to crawl down my cheeks.

"I have waited for so long to see you again."  
"So have I."  
She rolls her thumb on my damp skin.  
"But we will never have to wait any more."  
And though comfort was the tip of her fingers, I begin to tremble,  
to feel my knees weaken.  
"So frail." Says she so gently.  
"Cry on me." And brings me close to her neck,  
where her pulse was strong just like her heart.  
We dance that way again in the tune  
of me calling her over and over, "Fate-chan."  
In-between, she speaks my name to respond,  
leading me to the eventual ease that naturally occurs in her presence.  
"Nanoha."  
I stare at her eyes again,  
lose myself in their depth,  
and I don't cry any more.  
"Fate-chan." Instead, I paint the words with a smile of hope.  
The world is not so dark anymore,  
as she stares at me in the same passion.  
"I love you." We say, we show to each other.  
And we spend the whole lifetime doing nothing more.

* * *

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

I'm obviously in a temporary hermit living, awaiting for more NanoFate ffics. Awaiting still in this abandoned land of true romance, heavens look down at me with grey clouds, however.

Shoot me a critic. Feel free to read my other fics. I'd love to ramble, but that won't be good for you, dear readers' eyes. Thank you for reading this far.


End file.
